An optoelectronic component (e.g. an organic light emitting diode (OLED), for example a white organic light emitting diode (WOLED), a solar cell, etc.) on an organic basis is usually distinguished by a mechanical flexibility and moderate production conditions. Compared with a component composed of inorganic materials, an optoelectronic component on an organic basis can be produced potentially cost-effectively on account of the possibility of large-area production methods (e.g. roll-to-roll production methods).
An organic optoelectronic component, for example an organic light emitting diode or an organic solar cell, can have an anode and a cathode with an organic functional layer system therebetween. These layers can be applied on a carrier and coated with an encapsulation layer.
Conventionally, two methods are known for the electrical linking of the organic optoelectronic component.
In one conventional method, the optoelectronic component is mechanically fixed by a clamping device in a housing, frame or the like. The electrical linking can be formed by clamping contacts or spring pins on contact strips of the organic optoelectronic component.
In a further conventional method, connection pieces, for example flexible printed circuit boards (flex-PCB) or metal tapes are applied to an optoelectronic component by various methods, for example adhesive bonding by electrically conductive adhesives (anisotropic conductive film bonding—ACF bonding), a friction welding process (ultrasonic bonding) or the like. In this case, the optoelectronic component can in turn be mechanically fixed by a clamping device. For the electrical linking of the organic optoelectronic component, said connection pieces can be electrically contact-connected to electrodes by soldering connections or by electromechanical positively locking engagement.
The exposed surface of the connection pieces, for example chromium, and the soldering tin are often not compatible, i.e. miscible, with one another. An arbitrary flow of the soldering tin on the exposed surface of the connection piece can occur as a result. The flowing soldering tin can then make it more difficult to precisely position the terminals on the soldering location.
Conventional methods for restricting the solderable regions use soldering resist or soldering pad forms (constrictions).